A Pure Heart:
by may of rose
Summary: Summary: what happens when L meets the sailor scouts? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Pure Heart: Prologue by May of Rose.

Sailor Moon and Death Note fan fiction.

Rated M for mature. Romance, supernatural.

Characters: L and Serena, Sailor Moon.

Summary: what happens when L meets the sailor scouts? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Five years ago.

Serena was at the crown arcade with her friends, eating milkshakes and talking about boys. They were trying to get the memory of the battle with Galactica out of their minds. For made the sailor scouts fight Sailor Moon against their wills. She had taken over their minds and their bodies, even though they did not want to fight their leader. It was a very disheartening time for them to see themselves to something and hurt the one that they loved more than anyone else in the world. A person was Serena, Sailor Moon, moon Princess and future queen of crystal Tokyo.

Galactica even made tuxedo mask flights against her as well. With Sailor Moon new power as cosmos. She managed to revive of her sailor scouts, but when she tried to revive tuxedo mask she failed to do so. It turned out it was too late for him, his soulless loss to the endless void of the next dimension. That is known as the afterlife. She was saddened and disheartened about this turn of events. For it meant that she would never meet Rani, her future daughter again. She cried over this possibility. Until Pluto, reassured her that she would be born. Not in the same format that we knew her as, but she was still be born eventually. So Serena should be happy that she her daughter again.

This also took a damper on the future of crystal Tokyo. How would it come about? Would be her future King or consort? Would be of her children father children? These were all answers that Pluto could not answer, without violating the temporal law concerning her power over time and space. For she was the one sailor scout who could trouble to time. She appreciated this power but understood its complexity and inmate danger. For it would tempt anyone to change something, that that need to be changed. In this changing could affect the world and negative or positive ways. But based on human actions in the past with great power, most of the time it could turn out negatively. This is why it's is regarded that the power of time for the sailor scout be used only as a last resort. The last time she used it to save her friends she was punished severely.

In that she was not allowed to use power of time for 60 years. Or the next time was born for another 20 years. She took this punishment ingrates stride and understood its outlook about it.

Meanwhile in Japan.

A young Light was sitting in his junior high school room. He was extremely bored. Would high school bring him the challenges he needed, to stimulate his intellect? He wondered to himself. Or would it be just as boring as junior high school had been for him? He wish he knew the answers to these questions. He wish his parents would let him skip grades. But no, they wanted him to have proper social adjustment, even though he was considered a genius. At a IQ of 180.

Meanwhile in somewhere in England.

An 18-year-old man, who looked like a boy was still talking to an elderly man. About the runaway of his twin brother from the orphanage in which he grew up in." But where has he gone to? Why did she runaway right after A's death? Why Watery?" He asked the old man. The old man turned to him with sympathy and understanding on his face." I do not know, why B had run away right after A's death. But I do know that they were close and in an intimate relationship. I think you not fully thing about the numbers, that B can supposedly see above people's heads was one factor to his desertion of the institution of Wammy's orphanage. That's the only thing I could think of for his actions L." He stated to the young man.

L seemed to think about Watari's reply that he got from his father figure. It seemed logical and thought out on his part. He just hoped that B would not do anything reckless in the foreseeable future, for he was known to do so and act out when angry.

Four years ago…

Back in Japan.

The sailor scouts were enjoying a measure of unusual piece in their lifetime. It's been a year since the battle with galaxy. There has been no monsters, from the negative verse in any format since then. While they are enjoying the peace. They still keep up their stamina of fighting and practicing their powers with one another. They do so in mock battles that they do once a week. It is very good exercise for them and keeps them in shape, so there is no need for them to have a gym membership of any kind. So it saves them money in the long run as well.

In the Kanto region of Japan.

Light Yagami just finished his first year of high school. It turned out to be just as boring and unchanging as he expected it to be. He was hoping for more of a challenge. However, his hopes were dashed again. He was getting more frustrated with the world and the law in general. He wished for a permanent form of justice to put away the criminals. Yet he could not see a way of the implementing his plans for the country. For he did not have this kind of power that he craved.

Meanwhile, somewhere in England.

L turned 19 years old. He was officially graduated from the orphanage in which he was schooled from the age of seven. He was orphaned at the age of seven long with this twin brother B. They were both highly intelligent with an IQ of 199, which was three points less than the smartest person on the face of the earth this living today, his name is Stephen Hawking. His IQ is registered at 202. L admired him immensely and wished to be the best detective he could be in his field that he has chosen and could live up to the standards that Stephen Hawking had shown the world of physics. He hoped to take the police detective field by storm.

Three years ago.

Serena was in her second year of high school. She had to get herself a tutor to help her keep her grades up. Because she wanted to go to college and so far her grades were C+ or lower. These grades would not let her get into college. So she paid a young man by the name of Light Yagami to tutor her. He was very patient and explained things to her. Even though she knew that he thought she was a ditz, she did not mind this opinion of herself. Because she thought it could be construed as true. For her IQ level was only 100. Which was normal for most people, but she tended to these things to last minute and slack off on her assignments. Which led to the decline or lower grades.

She picked up this happened when she was fighting the monsters from the negative verse. But she is trying to break herself of this habit. The other sailor scouts are happy and healthy and their lives. Armada and Michelle are getting married by the end of the year. Serena is very happy for them in hopes all the best for them. Ho taro is in her first year of high school. She's in the same high school as Serena, which makes Serena. Happy.

At the same high school as Serena.

Light Yagami was coming out of his last class and going to see Serena to help her with her tutoring. She was extremely lazy in his opinion, but she gave him the money that he is saving for his university course that he wants take after he graduates from high school. He knows it is extremely expensive to go to university and he would be extremely lucky to get a scholarship. So he's being practical and trying to get the money now while he's in high school, by tutoring lazy idiots like Serena.

London England.

L is now 20 years old. He has recently moved from the countryside to the nations capital. He is starting to work with local police and federal police of the English Police Department. He is also taking cases through third parties to get a taste of international cases. These third parties are individual police officers who wish to retire. But are too young to do so, so therefore they have agreed to rent out their names to L until such time they are able to retire. L stays them a small fee, to do the cases that they sent him, then they look it over to see how he's doing. If they are agreeable to his solution to the case or culprit then they put their stamp of approval on. Then L gets a percentage of the fee that they get for solving the case.

Eventually L was like to permanently by their names from them. It's his hope to do so and so far his plans of wooing them to do so are coming along very nicely. The to dictate disk names are Eraldo Coil and Deneuve.

Two years ago.

Serena was in her third year of high school. Her grades have improved from C+ to B+. She is very happy with her progress so far. Her counselor tells her she has a good chance of getting into a community college now. But her mother wishes her to keep on using her tutor to get her grades up even more. She sighs with exaggeration over the situation but agrees that a little more studying would help her until she is done with school.

Amara and Michelle are now married and living happily together. Her mother was a little shock to find out that two of her friends were gay women and married. But her mother got over the shock and now invites them over for tea. Serena is very happy for this development. Mina is now a singer and moral, things she all ways wanted to do. Her modeling buddy that she works with in her company is called Misa. Mina calls Misa a bit of a flak but like her anyway.

Light is in his third year of high school. He has saved up about two thirds of his university fees for his first two years of university. He calculates in his head as he goes to see one of his tutoring sessions with another student. He only sees Serena on Mondays and Wednesdays now. Not every day like he used to. Her grades have improved markedly and keep on doing so even though her time with him has less.

This improvement really impresses and astonishes him. But he guessed it's due to the hard work that she is putting into it. School is as boring as always and wished for something to happen to him to make it less boring.

He is getting more and more angry with the world and its justice system.

London England.

L is 21 years old. He managed to convince the old detectives to sell them their names to him and now he is using them for himself as nether names rather than his real name of L. Even though he uses his real name as L as a code name as well.

Over the past two years he has solved a total of 480 cases so far. This is a record number in the history of England's police services and now he's being requested to work for Interpol.

He tells them he would only do so as an independent contractor. Because of the corruption that happens on that fourth in the history behind it. After some yelling and negotiating they reluctantly agreed to these terms.

One year ago.

Serena is in her fourth year of high school and is soon ready to graduate. She is excited and hopeful that the peace will continue but is realistically saddened that it won't. The others agree with your statement this is the longest they've ever been without enemy. It's beginning to worry them.

Light is in his fourth year of high school and ready to graduate soon. He is extremely bored. He does not bother listing to the teacher as he sit in his of advanced English class. He looks out the window instead looking at the scenery. He spots a book falling from the sky from the corner of the sky. He pays attention to it for there are no tall buildings near his school and the trees are far off in the distance. He could only conclude that the book in question might have come from an airplane.

But other than that he could not determine from his seat looking out the window where it has come from. After class he spots the block notebook on the ground facing upwards towards him. On its cover all other two names or title of death note written in it white in English language.

He opens the front cover and reads the instruction also written in English. He is baffled and thinks it's a joke but he takes him home anyway just in case it isn't. This is his wish finally coming true, giving him the power to change the world in the way he wishes it to be.

In England

L is 22 years old. He has solved 3450 crimes so far and he's only been on it for three years as an investigator. This includes international crimes that are handled through Interpol. This also includes cases underneath his other code themes that he uses, like Coil, for example.

Author's note. This story will be edited by a beta. If you want to give me any advice about spelling or punctuation, I am more than willing to take it under advisement. Also I will be posting only once week if that.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pure Heart Chapter 1: by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Present day.

Serena and the other sailor scouts have heard about the new phenomenon known as Kira. They are investigating it and trying to work out how he is killing these criminals. So far all they have determined is that her power is not from the negative verse in any format. But instead her power seems to originate from the planet Saturn instead, for the planet Saturn is responsible for death and destruction those are ultimate powers . Hotero, sailor Saturn, fears that in the last bell she may have lost some of her power or artifact of their power by accident. This artifact may have come in contact with a normal person, and this normal person is now using it for their own purposes as Kira.

So far this is the only theory to explain the strange happenings near their homes in Japan.

They hope they are wrong in this circumstance. But the happenings around them are proving them wrong in this instance.

However, they have come up with a plan to find out: flying over the whole of Japan to detect the power signature of Saturn.

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan…

A young university student was coming out of class. This student was Light Yagami. He enjoyed his first year of university, but it wasn't as challenging as keeping L from detecting who he was.

He enjoyed the cat and mouse game between him and L. It was the challenge that he had been looking for all his life and the stakes couldn't be higher, in that his life was the price, if it was found out that he was truly Kira. For the Japanese government had a price on his head and wanted to execute him for fear that he may find a way to give his power to others, and therefore his reign of terror may never end. They were also afraid that followers of him may try to overthrow the government. This is why they have called in L two weeks ago. For Light was extremely careful and only killing on the weekends. But he's scheduled it in such a way that he killed one criminal for one hour, for 24 hours a day.

He did this from the start, he did not test the notebook on anyone near him in the country. He just tried it on people he found online our overseas at first. He wrote down 24 names on for each hour. He figured he would know if the notebook was real about a day later. He knew that he couldn't wait that long, for he did not want any detective to determine his whereabouts and where he was located. He figured this would be the best camouflage for him.

Meanwhile in downtown of Tokyo.

L was sitting at his computer trying to figure out where exactly Kira resided, for he had been extremely careful this past year in the method and timing of his kills. It was very frustrating to him as a detective, for it indicated that this Kira was extremely intelligent and cunning.

On another computer stream he was keeping tabs of the sightings of the sailor scouts. He hoped he could figure out who they really were soon. This investigation into their identities was a hobby of his. Ever since he was 17 years old he was extremely fascinated by them and would like to meet them someday. However, he knew that the only real way to do so was to figure out who they really were. With this in his mind he set out to find out who they are in his spare time.

When Watari found out about his hobby the old man chuckled at L. He was happy that L had found something other than major crimes hold his attention. He was also happy that his young adopted son had somewhat of a crush on one of the sailor scouts. After some probing on his part he found out that the sailor scout in question was Sailor Moon.

Author's note. I was like to thank my Beta xLion'sRoarx, for all her help so far in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pure Heart: Chapter Two by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Meanwhile, Light was going to University and enjoying his new found power as Kira. His God of death told him that power could be taken away by the King of the Gods of Death or by the Princess of the Gods of Death. For all God of Death get their power from him or her.

At this revelation Light was concerned; he did not want to lose power in any form. He asked his God of Death specifically what the King looked like and what the Princess look like. But his God of Death would not answer him in this regard, which was very frustrating to Light, for he wanted answers and he wanted a way to deal with the possibility of losing his power.

Then he went to school for the day. After he went to all of his classes, he came home and turned on the local news. He was digging for his tests that were coming up in a couple weeks when a breaking loose bolt and hit the airwaves. The bullets were from Interpol; there was a man unit tailored suits in front of the marker phone.

There was a nameplate in front of the person. This nameplate read Lynd L. Tailor. Then this person's started to talk into the camera.

"Kira I, know that you are real. Kira is a name given by the Internet, for the unexplained heart attacks of criminals wanted by the police. He has also killed criminals that were spending time in jail that had garnered the death penalty. Kira, this is not your place to judge. Because is the job of a judge who is elected by the people in their district to do so. Not by you and your unnatural power that you seem to have gone for yourself." He paused in his speech. Then he continued.

"Kira, what you are doing is wrong. I know that you are trying to achieve a new world order. By killing off these criminals and others that you have deemed unworthy to live in your new society. But doing so is morally wrong and evil." He paused to continue. However Light had heard enough. He took out his death note and wrote down his name. Lynd continued to talk but Light didn't pay him any attention, for he was counting down the time until this person was dead.

He counted down the seconds his mind as the person kept on talking. Then it was at 10 seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. Then the person was dead of a heart attack. Light was happy for his success, and he thought the confrontation was over. He was a little disappointed that L wasn't as smart as he'd figured.

But then the TV screen was taken over by a white background with a giant letter L, written in old English style in the middle of it. Then a voice that was computerized started to talk.

" Kira, I can't believe you actually did it." The voice sounded excited about the recent events. "Listen, Kira, what you are doing is wrong; you think by killing all the criminals in the world that you are bringing about your own sense of justice. But I tell you that is wrong. Also, I took a chance and only broadcast this TV special in a region in Japan that is called Kanto. It is not worldwide as you were told earlier, in the beginning of this broadcast. I would have rebroadcast this TV special if necessary, region to region to hunt you down. But your sense of pride and entitlement had brought you down, exactly as the prediction by the psychologist on your psychology profile, said to me earlier today. I tell you Kira, what you are doing is evil. So I challenge you—kill me. Try to kill me."

Two minutes had passed since his last sentence. However, Light knew he couldn't kill without a face and a name. So therefore he was stuck in quite a quandary. He was very annoyed about the dilemma and about L finding out his location from his stupid act he had just committed because he let his pride get in the way.

Then tell L started to talk again. "It looks like you cannot kill without a face or name. It looks like I just learned something from you. I say thank you, to you Kira, for your information." He laughed and broke the connection.

The screen then went back to its original color and the news as well. Light then turned off the news in a fit of anger. He was truly disgusted with himself, concerning his earlier actions towards L. He tried to think of a strategy that could save him. Then he smiled very evilly at his thoughts.

Meanwhile in the center of Japan.

Serena and the other sailor scouts were watching the same special, unfold on their television sets. They were excited about it, because L gave them better information about the whereabouts of Saturn's scythe, which can be turned into a book when not used as a weapon in battle. This book has the title of death note on it in old English with white lettering on it. All instructions concerning the book are in English because Hotaru was born in the United States, and her first language is English.

However, her father was born in Japan her mother was a US citizen. So she's half Japanese and half American in appearance. She enjoys the contrast of the two cultures immensely. However, it could be hard for her sometimes, to balance the two cultures correctly between her mother and her father's parenting skills.

All of her friends talk about the best way to approach the situation. As they are doing that she looks over all her friends and their powers. There's Amy who is sailor Mercury. Her powers consist of frozen bubbles to create fog to confuse the enemy. This is her weakest attack. Next comes her ability to freeze these bubbles to create a thin covering of ice along the enemy, slowing the enemy down in battle. Next, the ability to shoot frozen water at the enemy. Funnily, her strongest attack is to use a frozen harp to totally encase the enemy in liquid nitrogen.

Next is Mina, who is sailor Venus. Her weakest attack to strongest attack are as follows. The ability to shoot liquid metal at an opponent. This can be extremely painful and debilitating to the opponent. Next is the ability you shoot a liquid metal chain at the opponent and use it like a hot lasso. Or as a net to stop movement of the opponent. Finally is her ability to shoot a large liquid Metal meteor at her opponent, this is strongest attack.

Then comes Lita; she is Sailor Jupiter. Her weakest attack to strongest attack are as follows. The ability to call down lightning to hit her opponent straight on. This can cause freezing of the opponent or heart attack. Then comes the ability to call down a compressed storm cloud with electrical charge, that then throat at her enemy. Then come see ability to call on a lightning dragon to attack her enemies. Finally she has the ability to cause a lightning cyclone to hit her enemies. She does this by trolling or spinning in a fast circle in one spot while calling up the attack.

Next there is herself. She is Sailor Saturn. She has the ability to cause instant death. She also has the ability to destroy entire planet and then entire solar systems. Then finally entire galaxies if needed.

Next comes Michelle. She is sailor Neptune. She has the ability of causing a tsunami. She also has the ability of causing reflection of one's soul.

Next is Amana. She is sailor Uranus. She has the ability to cause massive earthquakes. She also has a dagger that cause pain because its liquid hot when used in battle.

Then there is Setsuna. She is sailor Pluto. She has the ability to cause a cloud of compressed comments that is frozen in a large bowl, to be able thrown at one enemy. Then she has the ability to time travel and also stop time.

Finally there is Serena. She is Sailor Moon. She is currently the princess of the moon. But also in the future, of timeline that they know of she is going to be queen of the moon and the earth. Her attacks are as follows. Weakest to strongest. She has the ability to take off her tiara or ornament on her head and turn it into a disk or frisbee and throw it at the enemy. Then she has the ability with her rod to call upon an attack, that's called honeymoon kiss. It causes pure white love energy to shoot at the enemy the thus not negating any negative energy in the enemy. This usually stops most monsters or enemies. Finally her last resort and most powerful weapon, can also kill her if used too much. Is the imperium silver crystal. It combines her magical energy with her body energy or life force. That's available to anybody, in the form of our atoms inside our body. She taps into this energy and is able for a time to be as powerful as a star. But only for a short time.

Several times in the past overuse of this object, have killed her and she had to be revived. So it's a very dangerous thing to use. It is also the most powerful object or artifact in the known universe.

Is also one of the reasons that she is the future queen of the solar system, because all the Sailor Scouts are also princesses other own respective planets or dwarf planet in the case of Pluto.

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan, in a hotel room.

L pushes back from his computer; he was successful with his recent battle that had just occurred with Kira. He is looking forward to future battles with him. He has never seen such an adversary in all his life as a detective, and he is really appreciating the face off with his competitor.


	4. Chapter 4

A Pure Heart Chapter Three by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L was at his computer, reading over the psychological profile of Kira. It states as follows: that Kira is extremely intelligent, childish in some specs. He is also extremely young, most likely late teens and early twenties. He is most likely a student of criminology, a recent graduate, or working in enforcement as a officer or lawyer. He is most likely male in gender.

After looking over all of this, L, put out investigators from the police agency of Japan to conduct investigations along these lines. He set up several teams in these areas. Pacific Police Department looking at new rookies. New lawyers working with the DA. Students in criminology working in the University of Tokyo.

His hope was that he could determine if there was any vicious behavior from the individuals that were talking or working in the field. From there, this hope was to narrow down his list of suspects to just a handful. After which, his hope was to narrow it down even further with future investigation tactics.

Meanwhile in the center of Japan.

Houtarou was still talking with her friends, when Ray comes into the room. Rey is Sailor Mars. She has the power of fire. Her attacks are from weakest to strongest as follows. Attack of calling upon fireballs to hit her opponent. The ability to use a secret charmed paper to stun enemies and prevent movement. The ability to generate rings of fire and then throw them at the enemy. The ability to call on a fire crow and have it attack the enemy. The ability to call on a fire bow and arrow and attack the enemy with it.

The others catch Rey up on what had occurred earlier, in the news in their quest to find Saturn sites. She was angry with herself for losing this valuable artifact. It was extremely annoying to hear that someone else is using it for their own personal gain and not what it was intended for, meaning it was intended for battle and the last resort when not able to transform into her sailor soldier form.

She wondered if her father had anything to do with it, for he was the god of death and destruction. But he can take the form of human whenever he wishes, and he did so about 18 years ago when he met her mother and slept with her, thus creating her and the Sailor Scout of Saturn. Besides being the princess of Saturn she is also a princess of all that is dead, meaning she has a responsibility someone of policing all gods of death, or she has the ability to go to the realm and take away their power if needed. It can occur that sometimes a god of death will get over inflated with their power and try to use it too much. This is a bad thing because it can unbalance of scale between the living and the dead. This can cause an imbalance of souls in the afterlife, which can a shift a negative key in that realm, which could ultimately lead to unease, upset, and hostility of the dead Souls in question.

Meanwhile in Light's house in his room.

Light was thinking over all the possibilities that L could take determine who he was. Because of his strong sense of justice, he theorized that most likely L was looking for him in the law enforcement section of either schooling or employment.

He hoped in all honesty this would not be the case, but he's not holding out hope for the outcome. He knows that there is a 70% possibility of L going this route.

The next day. Back at the hotel where L is living at the moment.

L is preparing to move locations yet again to prevent his enemies from determining where he's located. He does this every two to three days as a precaution and to ensure his safety. Because 2 years ago he had a close call with his twin brother, Beyond Birthday. In that someone tried to kill L by infiltrating his location with of help of his friends from the Mafia.

Beyond can be quite tricky in that regard and very cunning. L is very sad here this morning that his brother had died by the hands of Kira. He wonders how could this be, for Beyond Birthday Lawliet is his full legal name. But he never used the last name of Lawliet. Mainly because L and Beyond were only half brothers. Specifically, they had the same father but different mothers.

Then Watari came into the room. He indicated to L that it was time to leave and to relocate to the new hotel. Earlier on in the morning they already moved all their equipment into the moving vehicles that they were going to use for this trip. They had five vehicles all going all at once, with all the necessary equipment needed for an investigation of the side.

Then they were on their way, and in a half an hour they were in the new hotel suite and unpacking the equipment and setting it up to be used within the hour. L always backs up his laptop the night before, just in case these movements are needed in the spur of the moment. During the movement of the equipment he continued to work on the case on his laptop, even though it annoyed his fellow investigators to no end. Because it left the task of unpacking and setting up the equipment to them. This is fine to L, for he hated to do mandatory labor in any format.

Meanwhile back at Serena's house.

Serena woke up late for her first day of class; she was really lucky and managed to get into university somehow. Even though her grades were not as high as the administration, would like they admitted her anyway. Because she could pay the full tuition without asking for aid of any kind, for her father was a successful businessman in selling video games for a video game company. He sells the video games to the United States. The company he works for is Nintendo.

Because of this her family is quite well off, in Japan in a financial means. Specifically her father could be considered a multi millionaire, because he's the CFO of the company.


	5. Chapter 5

A Pure Heart: Chapter 4

by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Serena was running toward her law class that she had to take as part of her studies that she wanted to take at the university. She wanted to be a journalist and the university had stated in her journalism class outline that she had to take two courses in law so she could understand what was surrounding journalism, as well as any stories you might cover in the future as a journalist.

She was also happening to running late to the class in question. When she was running she was looking down at her watch to see how much more minutes it would take her to get to class. In this moment of distraction she ran into somebody quite literally. With a loud smacking sound they have each other quite violently, for this person came on to her in a sideways motion and yet going to the same direction as a class. He might have been coming from a different classroom at that time on that campus.

She stood up in a fluid motion and help him up as well." I am sorry that I literally ran you over with my running, but I'm late for class. So if you'll excuse me…" she said and then started to run to her class again.

L was incredulous about this young woman, how dare she run him over and not give him her name to him? He ran after her, for it looks like they were going to the same class. He smirked over this piece of information perhaps they had something in common. He thought to himself as he continued to run to class himself. He could not believe he slept in this morning. He usually does not do this as a habit but last night he was trying to figure out specifically where and in what region of canto he should look for Kira.

Finally they get to class, exactly five minutes late. L is not happy about the situation, for he has never been late for anything in this life and now his first day and one of the law courses, in which he is looking to for Kira, he is now late. He is very upset with himself over the situation at hand. He does not like when things are not in his control. He is very much a control freak in that manner.

Serena got into the classroom and went into the first row of seats closest to the teacher as possible. L followed her and set down beside her." Now that we are here can you tell me your name?" He asked her. She looked at him weirdly for a moment then decided answer him." My name is Serena. I am a journalist student who has to take this stupid class as part of my courses you need to take to finish my studies. What is your name and what are you taking?" she inquired of him.

L was enthralled by her behavior and a little happy to meet her. However he did not think that she was Kira in any format, for it seemed she was a little bit too naive to be him. "My name is Ryuzaki. I am taking the whole law course in the hopes of becoming a lawyer," he said to her.

At that moment the teacher for the class came in and started to teach the class. Serena opened her notebook and started to take notes on the class. L did the same even though he had a photographic memory and did not need to do so. However he did this to keep up appearance and blend in as much as possible with everybody else in the classroom.

After class he stops arena and ask her for her number. She seem to be a little bit surprised about this but give it to him L want to his next class. He called her at the end of the day asking for a date. Selena was again a little surprised about his forward behavior. But she really liked his company even though he was a little strange looking and his behavior was a little strange. However her friends behavior sometimes for even more stranger so she did not think quiet place for someone to act in such a way. She agreed to the date and would see him that night. Also agreed that he could pick her up at her house. She still lives with her parents even though she was going to university.

She did this for she was not ready to live on her own she thought to herself earlier in the year. After the devastating loss of her fiancé Darien.


	6. Chapter 6

A Pure Heart: Chapter 5

by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L was walking back from his class that he had earlier with Serena that day when he saw off in the distance one of his main suspects in the Kira Case. He had memorized all the faces and names on the subject list that he had compiled earlier in the investigation. He did this to make sure, in the event that he bumped into one of his suspects, that he would know how to act on the hope that he could get some clues by there behavior towards him or make them mess up in some manner.

He knew that the last option was really not probable to come to pass in the way of percentage, that the calculator earlier in his head. However, in other cases he has been proven wrong and his suspects has surprised in many occasions. He hoped that this might be the case this time.

He thought this as he walked up to the suspect in question, by the name of Light Yagami. The reason that he was one of the suspects of being Kira, was his innate sense of justice. In which L surmised based on his personality exam that he needed to take in order to get into the university. Only a select university or colleges in the world tend to do this. They do this because they want to make sure that their student is psychologically stable, to avoid violence and other such behaviors on their campuses all around the world. They also do this because it's a small university in size and therefore the class size is smaller. This means that the students in question will benefit from one to one time with their teachers.

He finally came up to where Light withstanding near the entrance of another law class; L was in this class as well. He decided to sit beside Light and see if there was any more suspicion or rule him out as a suspect based on his behavior around him.

They walked into class together, took their seats and sat down. Just before class started L started to speak to Light. "Hello, Light Yagami. You may not know me, but I know a lot about you. You may call me Ryuzaki, but most people who I work with know me has L."

Light was incredulous. Who was this guy and why did he claim to be L? Then he decided to play it cool with this person, for he did not want to give away the fact that he was Kira to the famous detective L , who may be sitting right next to him at this very moment in time. Why did the thought of that made him so excited? "Ok, if you are who you say you are, then I really admire you as a detective. I also promise not tell anyone who you are."

In the meantime during this conversation L is reading his body behavior and his reaction to who he really is. L estimates now that Lights percentage of being Kira is from 59% to 89%, just from the overall reactions and body language he has observed today. He knows this from his years of working as detective, and from psychological profile diplomas from various universities over the world. He also has other diplomas in different subjects such as forensic science. It helps him be a good detective in his chosen field as a freelance detective for hire to any international police body.

When L goes home to his hotel room he calls Serena up on his phone and asked her out on a date. She is pleasantly surprised but agrees she is not on patrol duty tonight as sailor Scout. They take turns making sure that the world is secured by doing patrols around the world, but they do this in the shifts to make sure people in the group don't get burned out by overtaxing their powers.

They go on a date and they enjoying each other's company very well. Then they agreed to a second date, which will be in two days time. L is walking her home when they hear a scream coming from the courtyard near the mouth of an alley. Serena and L run into the fray to find out exactly what is going on.

In the alley is a god of death that has chosen to show itself to human indiscriminately without the benefit of them touching the Death Note in question. This god of death seems to be attacking the human in question, without feeling anything in regards of human lifespan for some unknown reason. It seems to be going after the energy of the human instead. This is really disturbing to Serena, for they were made by the Sailor Scout of Saturn to balance out love living from the dead in this world of ours she thought to herself.

The god of death seems to be infected with negative energy that she can feel is closely aligned to the Negaverse. This is really bad she thinks, for if the negative has managed to warp the ability and purpose of god of death to their own purposes and then change them into monsters to get energy. This could turn really ugly for the humans in question and can up the skill of human casual scene in the hundreds of thousands. Would be her best guess at the scale hearted she might be seeing soon. Which she is not looking forward to it all. She just wondering if it's the person who stole the death hotaru who is doing this she wonders?

Then the god of death turns around and she use them at the beginning of the alley. He smiles an evil smile and starts to attack Serena and L. Serena freaks out and grab L. Then they make a run for it but somehow the monster cuts off all escape routes for them so now they have to turn and fight it.

Serena was a little bit annoyed, now she would have to transform herself in front of Ryuzaki. She's only been on one date with him and does not know him very well. He seems to be a really good guy, but can he keep the secret that she's Sailor Moon? She questions herself. Then the god of death threw giant fireballs of wax at them. Inside the fireballs are layers of paper, and when it hits them it seems to suck from energy from them and hurts like hell.

 _No point in dying_ , she thinks and she takes a deep breath. Then she reaches for her block it that she carries around her neck on a chain. She holds this lock it in her hand and says. "Moon Eternal Power Makeup." With those magical words she starts to transform into Sailor Moon right before L's eyes.

It took her a total of 35 seconds to totally transform into Sailor Moon, eternal form. Sailor Moon then managed to block the next attack from the Death Note god and do a counter attack with her Tara. "Moon tiara magic!" she says as she throws it. It turns into a desk and hits the death god in the belly. This causes pain to the death god and buys her enough time for her to use her other attack.

Then she gets a special rod from one of her subspace pockets, which is part of her uniform as a Sailor Scout. A subspace pocket is a pocket that can warp space and time. It's kind of like the pocket version of Mary Poppins handbag only you wear it. She holds the special rod and yells out." Moon eternal honeymoon kiss attack!" and points it at the death god. The death god gets hit by a powerful beams and wave of love energy, that overpowers and gave all negative energy in. It also tends to destroy the enemy if it's completely made of native energy and turns it into dust. In this case this what happened to this death god in question.

Sailor moon then to L, to see his reaction to the fact that Serena is Sailor Moon. To her surprise he is grinning like a loon at her. Then he seems to snap them self out of his haze he was in. He puts his arms around her and kisses her deeply. They break away from the kiss." I have been following your career as a superhero for years now and I am a big fan of yours, " he said to her.

From his omission of being a fan, Serena can only blush. "Does this mean you'll keep my secret identity?" She ask this question he rolls his eyes at her.

"Yes of course I will," he says.


	7. Chapter 7

A Pure Heart: Chapter 6

by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Back at Light's home, Light was in his bedroom and writing in the Death Note. The entry read as follows: corrupt a god of death with negative energy to use, to bring out the sailor scouts in order to try kill said sailor's scouts if at all possible.  
Light looked evilly on to this entry and was very happy with his work so far. Then he turned on the news, to see if writing about a death god can affect them in this way. He really hoped that it would, because then he could use the death note as a weapon to maim rather than kill someone. This would be great for him, because then L may be unlikely to connect it to Kira and his actions in that it would not match his previous actions regarding the use of the Death Note.

Meanwhile, back in the alley where Serena and L still located.

L hid his thumb in his mouth, trying to understand the universe as Serena explained it to him.  
"The negative universe is a parallel dimension to our own. Everything is evil there; nothing is positive. Everything has a negative charge, but they need positive energy to live. So they invade this universe to get of the energy they need to survive," she told him.

L took a minute to understand what she was saying. "So as long as this negative exists, there always will be battles over the energy resources that are in humans. Do I understand you correctly?"

She nodded her head.

He started to pacing the alley as he thought to himself. He was trying to find the best solution to the problem. Then he suddenly turned towards her. " Is there any way to destroy this negative universe?" he questioned. She contemplated this for a moment.

"Yes, but we don't know if it will destroy our universe," she replied.

He frowned at that answer, because it was so much easier just to destroy the negative universe. But if there was a possibility of just destroying his universe then it's not a possible solution to the problem at hand. After scanning the alley and the nearby area, Serena transformed herself back to her normal form. Then L walked her back to her house.

The next day Serena gets a call from L. "Would you like to come over to my hotel room to discuss the situation that we found ourselves in last night?" By now she was not overly surprised by his behavior. In fact, she was somewhat amused by it. She finds it very attractive, the way he acted, even though others may not see it in that light.

Light is going to school the next day, as he planned to do. When there's an explosion that went off at the other end of the city. He knew this was going to take place for he wrote it down in the Death Note that morning in the hope that it would distract the investigators from the other thing he wrote in the Death Note, that was to come to pass that day. He did this even though he knew that there was only a 15 % chance for it to work in his favor. But he had to try it anyways, just to see if can get away with it. The plan was to kill off as many of the investigators as possible by sending page of the death note to them and having them fill out each other real names.

Light knew that L was not likely to let the other investigator do this, but it was a good shot in the dark from where he was standing.

 **Serena was at the university as well when the explosion takes place. It also happens to be the same class that she shares with L. L was pissed off by the explosion, for it was happening near his hotel. There was a 75% possibility that explosion was aimed at the investigation.**

He quickly tried to call the investigation at the hotel. However, he did not get a response to his call. So then he got very worried about the person in the investigation. He told, Serena about his feeling. She was very undecided about it.  
"After classes, we can go and look for your college." He was happy that she understood his feeling.  
"I wish for you to come with me." He told her, for some time you need some one to learn on.

Serena kind of understood, what he was going through, for in the past she when through same thing with her friends when she was at war with the negate universe.

Then it was time for the class to be over. There were ready to face Kira, for L had no doubt it was him doing this.  
Even though he had no proof to show other, he can feel it in his being. Then they were at the hotel, it was blown up.  
L went to the cops to get information on his father, Watari. L was hoping that he was still alive. But as the hours when by, his hope what down % by %.

The next day.

It was confirmed that Watery was dead L was very sad about the news. He was told that everyone in the investigation was dead as well.  
Everyone, he thought to himself. What is the difference between them and me?  
He looked the question different ways. The only answer that he got was that Kira needs a face and name to kill.  
This is a big piece of information for the investigation. But at what price, he asked himself.

In the meantime.

Light was enjoying his win over the investigation team.

Author note. If there something you like to see in this story. Then do so in reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

A Pure Heart: Chapter 7

by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N. This symbol for flash back ###.

Light got home at his usual time. The first thing he did was to check the internet, for the daily news. He smile evil at the headlights.

### Earlier that morning. Light's death god was reading over his shoulder. The entry read as follows: John Dow, a criminal with a psychological issue, will suicide bomb a building at latitude -896 and longitude +785. He will do so at 9:30 Am Japan time.###

Light is brought out of his concentration over the action of himself earlier in the day. Because on the TV screen is a giant letter L. Light is angry and curses up a storm in a few seconds. He knew that the possibility of getting rid of L was slim to none. Light managed to calm himself before L started to speak on the TV.

"This is L. You managed to find my location today and, you've killed some of the instigators. However, you did not manage to get me. That, Kira, is your biggest mistake. There is no illusion in this, you are going to be arrested by me. The only question is when you'll be caught. But I promise for your victims, I will get justice for them!"

Then the transmission ended. By this time Light was screaming in his fury.

Meanwhile in the other side of town.

L endued his transmission that he'd streamed over the TV stations around the world. He was happy with the status of the broadcast.

Even though he knew that Kira is most likely Light Yagami, L has a 90% range in his head that Light is Kira, because Light was the only one out of two people in the world that knew his location that morning. L did this as a test of his two top suspects to see which one would bite. However, he had not taken into account that a suspect may strike when he was away from the investigation headquarters. Because of this oversight, his father is now dead.

L knows that he cannot be held responsible for others' actions. However, he feels strongly that he did contribute to it in some way.

Serena sees his worries. "What is the matter L? You seem worried."

L turns to her and sighs before explaining. "I know that I may not be responsible for Kira's actions earlier today. However, I had burdened him with the knowledge of my location in the hopes that he would attack me. But I do not take into account, when I was trying this, that he would attack when I was at school," he said in a rush.

Serena was worried for her friend. She approached him and gave him a hug. L was surprised by her show of affection towards him, but not overly so. He had observed over the course of a couple days in her presence that she was very affectionate person. To show his understanding of her affection, he hugged her back.

Then they pulled away from the embrace, both of them blushing in embarrassment, in this odd moment of comfort that had happened between the two of them. "Now that your headquarters is gone, where will locate to for your investigation?" she inquired of him.

"That is a good question. Now that Kira knows that I like hotels, it'll be hard for me to find an anonymous place to set up my equipment. You have suggestions, Serena?" he asked her.

She seemed to think about his question for a moment. "If you do not mind, you can stay with me at my house. It is worded against negative universe attacks and has alarm system for regular humans against thefts."

He raised his eyebrows at her suggestion. But after a moment of contemplation, he figured it would be the best move. "Yes, of course I will move in with you."

She smiled at his agreement to her suggestion.

It took the course of the afternoon to move all of L's stuff to Serena's house, in a secretive manner. L did not want Kira to guess his new location and put Serena in risk of his wrath.

Later on at Serena's place.

"I am going to introduce you to the other sailor scouts. They are also willing to help with the investigation. I should take you some information about Kira's power to kill. We believe that one of the sailor scouts have come in contact with one of Hotaru death notes. Now these death notes can become size in the hands of Hotaru, in her sailor scout form. Her sailor scout form is Sailor Saturn." Serena took a breath and continued to talk. "Sailor Saturn is the sailor scout of destruction and death, so you can see that there may be a link between the loss of one sailor Saturn's death note and the emergence of Kira in Japan."

L considered her hypothesis very thoroughly and concluded there was a 95% chance that she was correct in her deduction of the situation they were facing.

" I think there is a high possibility of you being correct," he told her.

She was happy that he agreed with her. "I'm going to introduce you, tomorrow to the others."

L nodded his head in agreement to her statement.


	9. Chapter 9

A Pure Heart: Chapter 8

by May of Rose.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N. This symbol for flash back ###.

The next day everyone came over. They wanted to meet, L the famous detective and the new man in Serena's life. They were hoping that this would improve her love life in that L and Serena may get in to a romantic entanglement.

L liked meeting all of them and their different dynamics within the group. He found it extremely fascinating, how they got a long with one another within the group. He was hoping that perhaps he could fit in here, with these odd individuals. The only other time he found this level of camaraderie was when he was at the orphanage where he grew up, before his father found him and raised him the rest of the way, of his life.

He knew that he was extremely fortunate to know his father, for the short time that he had. Sailor Saturn showed him the energy level that was given off by a death note in the hopes that he could build a device to locate it.

If he could do that then the reign of terror that Kira had inflicted on the world would soon be at an end. L found this possibility very hopeful for the future fight against Kira. " I have strong, hunch that Light Yagami is Kira. Now that you have told me about this notebook of death, my hunch is growing stronger percentage by percentage," he told the group at large, which was located in the living room.

It took L about 15 minutes to construct said device and it started to work right away. Lo and behold it led them right to the Light's house. By this time L had a big grin on his face. They then stormed Light's house and followed the signal of the device, right to Light room.

Light was in his room when all of the sailor scouts and L came in. L was holding a weird looking device and it was beeping really loudly. L followed the beeping to Light's desk were his death note was located. At this time Light started to panic. He grabbed his death note and holds it in his hands.

From this reaction, L knew that hundred percent that Light is Kira. "Put down the death note Light." Light didn't like the situation, but did not know what to do.

Then sailor Saturn came to the front of the group. "I reclaim what is mine." She said. With those words the death note floated towards her and went into her hands. Light ownership of the death note was taken away by force.

In doing so his memory of the death note, was also taken away. L knew this was going to happen. The group of sailor scouts had explained it to him earlier. He knew that it was the best option to resolve , the situation know as Kira. Light memories would be rebooted, meaning all the memory of the death note would be gone. But all of his other memories would remain.

As Light blinked away his fog of the action that just took place. The sailor scouts and L left his room in a hurry. They did not want to explain why they were there. The sailor scouts and L had a great earlier to let Light have normal life.

One week later.

L has officially joined the sailor scouts and helping them in their missions. By deducing the likelihood of where the negative universe might attack next. He enjoys this newfound work, but still works for the police from time to time as an independent detective for hire.

He and Serena are now going on more dates and getting closer.

One month later.

L has as Serena to be his girlfriend and she had agreed. There have been a lot of battles but nothing the sailor scouts can't really handle. L has become invaluable with his deductions concerning the enemy.

Six months later.

L and Serena got married.

Nine months later.

A baby girl is born with black hair and blue eyes. When she comes out of her mother, she is screaming her head off and she has a silver crescent moon on her forehead. The mother name is Serena. The father is L. The baby girl is called Rini. The prophecy of sailor Pluto has come to pass.

The end.


End file.
